Kingdom Hearts: Awakening
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: Our story is the one that will never be told. Because we are gone, there is no one to tell it. They lie, trying to make the light look good. But it's not so innocent as it seems. We the ones that will always be in the story, no matter what. You see us all the time, nothing more then keys. But, we weren't always keys. We were once like you.
1. Chapter 1

I used to be completely normal, but then it happened. The light tried to over through the darkness, and my friends and I tried to stop it. We did, but it came with a price. A price we all had to pay.

I have short black hair and blue eyes. I am lean and some-what tall, and I'm usually scene wearing a white tank top, mini jacket, and white cargo pants. I also wear a silver belt with a bright blue crystal buckle over my shirt. I was only fourteen when I saw everyone I loved die.

Hello, my name is Oona. And this is our story.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of breathing close by, heavy breathing. Freaking out, I jumped out of my bed and got out my dagger that I hid under my pillow. I looked around my room. No one. letting out a sigh of relief, I got up from my comfortable bed and got ready for the day.<p>

I left my apartment and went to the courtyard, feeling the warm sun rays tickle my skin. I was so pale, that I never got a tan nor a sunburn. I looked like a ghost and often scared little kids unintentionally.

"Hey! Oona!" a sweet, high pitched voice filled my ears.

I smiled and looked at the young Guardian of Light, Refia. She has medium length red hair and red eyes. Her outfit is a white long-sleeved blouse with a blue vest, black tights, and thigh-high boots. She had a warm smile that made my heart flutter, although I am a girl. She just had that kind of radiance.

"Hi, Refia. How are you?" I inquired as I walked toward her.

"Good! Great! Fantabulous! I have no more missions to do, so I wanted to hang out with you! You know, girl time! I spend all day around guys- it sucks!"

I laughed at her cute little rant. She always complained. "What about Luneth? I though you two were dating."

Refia's face lite up in a bright red color. "Wh-what? Where did you hear that from? That's insane!" She began to laugh mechanically before mumbling something about killing Arc later.

"I can tell you like him a lot." I said, teasing her.

"Whatever. let's go get something to eat! I'm starved!"

She took my hand and lead me to some random restaurant. They both sat down and continued to talk about the political matters of the worlds.

"So, you know that kid of Queen Gwenivine's, Princess Miki? Well, she's been hanging around one of the Prince of Darkness a lot lately. I heard that they are falling in love." Refia said, in a hushed voice.

I gasped. "A Light and a Dark? No way!"

Refia nodded. "What's worse is that I heard that we're fixing to go to war with the Darks. The poor girl will never be allowed to see him if that happens. How romantically tragic."

You see, there are many different worlds out there. There are the normal, "commoner" worlds, such as Radiant Garden or Olympus. Then there is the Dark World and a Light World, these are the homes of the absolute beings that are made of either Light and Darkness and control it.

They are supposed to balance it out to keep the world's at peace but they seem to be arguing a lot lately. I only know this because Refia is one of the five chosen Guardians of Light. They protect the Light World and do whatever they say- no matter what. Luneth is another Guardian.

I frowned, pitying the girl. Not only is that kind of relationship uncommon, it is looked upon in the Lightanian's (Light-ahn-ee-ans) eyes as a disgrace.

"Refia! Refia!" a voice yelled.

Refia groaned. "What is it now, Luneth? I'm trying to spend time with Oona here!"

Luneth walked up, his silver pony tail bouncing with every step. His purple eyes showed a great concern as he stopped in front of us. He looked at me and gave me a small smile before returning his gaze to Refia.

"We need to go to the Tower. Queen G wants a conference- a new mission." he said, rushed as he grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

Refia let out a squeak as she was hauled away. "H-hey! I didn't get to order anything yet! Sorry, Oona! I'll see you later!"

I watched as they left, a small smile on my face. "If they end up together, then all will be right with the worlds."

I got up and apologized to the waiter before getting up and leaving. I walked the streets of Light World, feeling out of place as always. I was not an absolute being like it's citizens, or a Guardian like Refia and Luneth. I was just a person who got lost from her home world and ended up here.

As I was walking I came across an alley way were I heard two people talking in hushed voices. i stopped and listened to their words, for whatever reason I could not movve.

"Victor, we must find the others. If we don't then who knows what will happen- they could be killed." a female voice whispered harshly.

"I know, Stella. I know. Don't worry, there're close- really close." a male replied, sounding calm and poised. "Who's that?"

I froze.

"You, there, girl." the female yelled, voice loud and threatening. "What do you think-"

She stopped, staring at me. She whispered to the man next to him and he nodded, taking a step toward me.

"Excuse me-"

I ran before he could say anything else. I heard the woman curse rather loudly and start running after me. I didn't look back at her, just kept running. My legs started to hurt- I hated to run, so I didn't do it often. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. I pushed forward, not wanting to stop now- metally. Physically, I wanted to.

"Come back! WE're just trying to help you! If you don't come with us, the Guardian's will kill you!"

Many thoughts san through my head. The Guardians wouldn't kill me. I have done nothing wrong and their job is to protect people. Refia is too nicee to end someone's life. She would never...

I looked back, and saw no one there. I quickly hurdled down an alley way and found my house. Locking the door behind me, I fell to the floor, panting heavily. I let out a few whimpers before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>This may not make sense right now but it will. This is BEFORE Birth By Sleep. Like way before. I hope you'll stick with me! Luneth and refia are from ffiii<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Odysseus watched as the darkness was being surpressed by the light, altering the balance. He flick his hair from his eye and walked away, clearly angry. He hated the light with a great passion. It consumed and raged just as much as the darkness yet it acted like it was innocent of such crimes.

"Hyprocrites." he hissed through his teeth.

* * *

><p>Oona walked out of her house, carefully watching her surroundings. The events of the previous days had her a bit scared. She pushed her hair behind her ear and walked the all too familiar streets.<p>

"I need to get away, even if just for a while. I suppose I should go to the valley." Oona spoke to herself quietly.

She quickened her pace, wanting to get there as soon as she could. IN the next fiften to twenty minutes she ended up in the middle of a valley. It was a lovely sight. The grass, as well as the many trees, was green and healthy. Multiple type of flowers littered the ground, painting it with an obundent of bright, beautiful colors.

Oona let herself drop into the high grass, loving the feeling of the cool, somewhat damp, ground. A butterfly landed on her nose, making her giggle. She felt at peace here, like nothing could touch her. It was like she found her own rabbit hole to Wonderland.

She watched as fluffy, cotton ball like clouds passed, forming many different shapes. She reached out, as if to grab it with her hands. After opening and closing her hands repeatedly, Oona lowered it and placed it one her eyes.

"My wonderland... my sanctuary." she breathed.

"It's so peaceful here. I can see why you often stay here."

Oona grinned, not removing her arm. "Hey, Refia. yeah, I love it here. Nothing can hurt me."

She heard the grass shift as Refia walked over to her. She next to Oona, not planning on sitting down.

"Nothing can hurt you..."

Oona giggled. "It must be silly but I just..." a sigh escaped her lips. "I just feel safe here."

"Oona, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course!"

"And, I only do what I have to, right?

"Yes." said, slowly, confused. "Refia, what's going on?"

"Oona, just keep your eyes closed, ok? Don't open them until I tell you to."

She smiled. "Oh, a surprise! I love surprises! I won't open them, I promise." She sercretly crossed my fingers. She'll open them in three... two... one! "Just Kid-"

"I'm so sorry, Oona." she cried.

Her sword made contact with Oona's chest. Her eyes locked with her's the entire time. Oona didn't scream, although she was in extreme pain. She just stared up at her, stared at each other until she could feel her eyes getting heavier. Her eyes stared to close and She was engulfed in darkness.

"Phoenix Down!"

Oona's eyes popped open, a deep breath went through her lungs. Refia had pulled the sword from her and was looking to her left, in shock. Oona turned and saw a boy standing there. He had shaggy black hair that covered his left eye and deep, dark eyes. He was wearing a lot of black with chains hanging on him fashionably. He was... hot.

He through kunais at Refia and the other Guardians of Light (that Oona had just noticed), making them back up considerably in order to doge it. The boy ran up to Oona, taking her hand.

"Come on!" he yelled, pulling her up to my feet.

He raised his hand and to Oona's surprise, a swirling vortex of dark energy appeared before them. he went it, pulling her in with him.

"Wait! Oona!" Refia yelled, reaching out to Oona.

She looked back at her, tears stinging her eyes._ She tried to kill me. How... why?_

The last thing she saw was Refia falling to her knees, crying.

* * *

><p>why I chose their names:<p>

Oona: http:/www. justmommies. com/baby-names/girls/o/ (Scroll down and find Oona)

Odysseus: http:/babynamesworld. parentsconnect. com/meaning_of_

sorry it's short... I'll make it up to you, I promise!


	3. Annoucement

my computer was stolen a month ago. So I haven't updated lately. BUT we just got a new one so i can now update! Yay!

please be patient with me~


	4. Chapter 3

Oona sat down in the tavern. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't really care. She was hurt badly - emotionally, not physically. She took in a deep breath, holding it in for a while before releasing it. She looked up at the mysterious man in front of her.

He was wrapped up in a black cloak, all hidden but a small part of his eyes. A weapon strapped to his back.

"...Who are you?" Oona asked, finally.

He glanced at her, his eyes a cold, black. He looked into her bright, pure blue eyes, He shivered, looking away.

"Like I'd tell you here." he said in a deep voice, a scoff emitted from him.

"Then let's go to a place you can tell me." she countered.

He sighed. "Fine, come on."

He got up, grabbing her hand and going up to the owner. He was an older, pudgy man. He grinned at them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked.

"We need a room."

The man grinned, handing them a key. "Alright, have fun."

Oona blushed.

"Perverted old man." he scoffed before towing her away.

As soon as they were in the room, he tore off his coat, revealing a boy her age. He had black leather pants with belts crisscrossing and loads of pockets, a plain black V-neck shirt, leather jacket, and a silver cross that hung from his neck and one on his right ear. His hair was mildly spiky and a blinding white.

"I am Odysseus." he said, sitting down on a chair, casually putting a leg on the other.

"I'm Oona." she said. "Why did you save me and how did you know I needed it?"

Odysseus looked up at him. "You are one of the prophecy."

Oona arched a brow. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

He sighed annoyed. "The ones that will put the light back in its place. You see, Oona, everything you know is a lie."

* * *

><p>Victor and Stella ran, looking for any signs of the others.<p>

"I don't think she's here anymore." Victor said.

Stella stopped. "That's impossible. Where else could she have gone? She obviously knows nothing of traveling between worlds - how could she have possibly gotten off this world?"

"The boy. He's been here - can't you feel it?" Victor questioned, closing his eyes.

Stella did the same. "Yes, I feel it." An aggressive looked spread on her face. "I also feel four others... Watch out!"

Her eyes snapped open to see him take a step to the right, narrowly missing a kunai. She looked up at four figures on the building roof tops above them.

"I see you've found us." Victor called to them.

Three of them jumped to the floor, the other floated. The leader took a stance in front of them, pointing his brilliant silver sword at Stella and Victor.

"By order of the Queen and the Light, I, Luneth, shall take you into custody to be hanged for treason." he announced.

"Please come willingly, we don't want to make a mess." a brunette man, Arc, said with a hint of nervousness.

Stella chuckled. "You'd have to be crazy to think we'd listen to you."

"Since you are clearly not going to listen to us, you leave us no choice." the blonde, Ignus, sighed.

In perfect synch, they got out their weapons. The leader had a sword, fire dancing on the blade. The blonde held a very large and intimidating axe. The silent one held a very large staff.

Stella looked at Victor for guidance. He let out a sigh.

"We don't have time for this."

"Well then make time!" Luneth yelled, swinging his sword at him.

In a flash, Victor had his weapon out and blocked it. He pushed Luneth off of him with so much force, Luneth skidded back a few feet. Victor looked at him, an almost sad look in his eyes.

"You don't want to do this." Victor said, his voice soft.

"Arc! Ignus!"

He didn't have to say anything else. Ignus charged at Victor and Arc chanted a spell. Before Ignus could even touch Victor, Stella got out her sword and stepped between them.

Ignus stopped. "Move. I don't fight girls."

Stella laughed. "How noble. But luckily for you, I ain't no girl. I'm a woman."

And with that, she charged at him.

Luneth ran towards Victor. He sung his sword rapidly, looking for any opening. Victor held a calm expression, his body barely moving as he effortlessly blocked Luneth's advances. Seeing Victor's ease, Luneth grew frustrated.

He swung more desperately, trying to get control of the situation. Finally, he saw the perfect opening.

"I got you now!"

Victor blocked his blow and knocked him off, throwing him farther this time. Luneth fell onto his side near Arc's feet. Stella pushed Ignus away, following Victor's lead. She stood next to Victor.

"They're feeding you lies. We are not your enemies." Victor said, his deep voice booming.

"We just want to restore the bala-"

"Shut up! There should be no balance! The darkness needs to disappear completely!" Arc yelled, surprising Luneth. He had never seen his friend like that before then.

"Hmph. Then, I suppose we are enemies after all." Victor said sullenly.

He snapped his fingers and stepped through a portal, Stella following him.

* * *

><p>"So... we're suppose to balance the light and darkness? But, isn't the darkness bad?" Oona questioned.<p>

She was leaning against the wall of the small room, near the door. Odysseus sat in a chair by the window, gazing outside.

"Not necessarily. Despite what most people believe, if it's gone, the universe will collapse. We need a perfect balance of both light and darkness to survive. Too much of either is very bad. You can be swallowed whole by them." Odysseus explained.

"But... what of the people that born of pure light and darkness?"

"I'm not sure yet. I was actually researching them, trying to find out exactly how in the Hell they exist but the light made it's move before I could find out anything."

"Oh..." Oona took a seat on the bed.

She began to think. _Everything I've believed in and was told is wrong. By best friend is serving the bad guys... Refia. She tried to kill me. She's the bad guy. She..._

"Hey, stop that." Odysseus grunted, his voice dripping with annoyance.

Oona looked up at him. "W-what?"

"Stop crying. It's weak."

"No I'm not. You're not even looking at me."

"Don't need to. Now stop that."

Oona wiped her eye, finding that she was indeed crying. Knowing that, she couldn't stop herself. She cried even harder. She sobbed into her hands, not listening to Odysseus' comments about how stupid her tears were.

She felt something hit her face and fell into her lap. She looked up to find it was a handkerchief. Turning her gaze to Odysseus, she found that he was now walking away, over to the door.

He opened it and paused in the doorway.

"I'll keep watch. You'll need rest if you want to be useful." he said, not even looking back.

He left her alone in the room.

_That guy... he seems cold but... I think that he's really kind on the inside. _Oona thought, holding the handkerchief to her face. She wiped her face, unconsciously taking in the scent. _It's like leather... but it has a certain sweetness to it._

Oona fell back onto the bed, burying herself in the blankets. She had stopped crying and slipped off into the inviting arms of unconsciousness.


End file.
